This application relates to a developing device that develops an electrostatic latent image formed on an image bearing body. This application also relates to an image forming apparatus that includes the developing device.
A developing device includes a developing roller, a toner supply roller, and an agitator. The developing roller, which serves as a developer bearing body, develops an electrostatic latent image on a photosensitive drum, which serves as an image bearing body, with toner, or a developer. The toner supply roller, which serves as a developer supply member, supplies the toner to the developing roller. The agitator, which serves as a developer agitation member, agitates the toner so that the toner is efficiently moved to the toner supply roller. Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2005-172842 discloses one such developing device.
In such a developing device, however, toner may not be stably supplied to the developing roller as the amount of toner decreases, resulting in the occurrence of image defects such as image blurring.